ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dextrose
Testimonials Easy duo @ 99 with PLD/RDM and DNC/NIN, did nothing special, did not give chase or kill other flan, just stood my ground and straight tanked. User:Felos 21:04 PST, 14 April 2012 (UTC) ----- "Beaten by PLD/NIN RDM/WHM BLU/NIN THF/NIN BLM/RDM BLM/RDM via BLU self SC + MB and some close calls." should stuff like this be listed on the talk page under Testimonials? --Pazdarcy 13:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :It might be cleaner to list this as "Killable by 6 characters at level 75 (see testimonials)", especially if more accounts become available. The accounts should preferably be general and concise; they should not include detailed strategies for a specific set of jobs. 11:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Front page is incorrect - it does not regain a set amount of HP. It seems to be either completely random, or perhaps TP based - on one occasion, he fled around the corner and regained 15% of his HP. The next, he regained 38% of his hp. Also, on one attempt, we pulled it to the drop off. Some of our members fell off on accident so we decided to just fight it down there. He never once attempted to flee. Ruhihnkait 07:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Would nuking down one pudding to 1% and keeping it close to dextrose work to prevent it from regaining too much hp? I wonder if this is a sort of reverse of the Sacrifice move from FFTA where a flan can kill himself to cure an ally. --Pazdarcy 10:19, 23 June 2008 (UTC) To make this very simple Dex does not have REGAIN. He does however act as rubber, you hit he hits back. His manner of acting: If you nuke he will MDB, if you Debuff he will debuff who has hate, if you WS he WILL scythe you. Plain and simple fight easily duoable with rdm+mnk. He will not run away to other puddings which are farther than 50' away, all you need to do is pull him to the ledge (not falling, if popping multiple) just get him to the fence and he will never attempt to regen.Good luck!--Pmoigki 08:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Confirmation that he's duoable with RDM/WHM+MNK/NIN. Pull him to the ledge and just take him down. You'll want the MNK to be paying attention and the RDM to have good MND gear though. Also, this fight is long (~30-40 minutes with a full Usu MNK?) use DoTs and bring another DD/NIN to speed it up.--Byrthnoth 02:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) His profile picture makes him look so chubby, awesome. XD Dawezy 13:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials Killed twice in a row with four level 90 players: MNK/DNC, BST/NIN, BLU/NIN, WHM/RDM (me). We cleared the pop area, then pulled Dextrose to the edge like Pmoigki suggested. He did not attempt to go after any other puddings. MNK or Swift Siegard tanked, WHM dispelled and erased when necessary, BLU went nuts. We did not use many if any weapon skills during the fight because of Amorphic Spikes. It probably would have been fine, but we just refrained as a precaution. Both pops went down within 12 minutes, since we did not have to clear the pop area but once. Cumaea 21:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC)